iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
Ellie was a female mammoth that was part of a herd of different animals that were all brought together. Born into a family of mammoths that lost her as a calf, Ellie met a mother possum soon after, who adopted her as her own daughter, accepting her into possum life as part of her family. Ellie grew up to be a mammoth that saw herself, along with her brothers Crash and Eddie as a possum. This view changed when she met another mammoth, a male named Manny, who showed her that she was a mammoth: after this, she and her brothers joined Manny's herd, consisting of both mammoths and possums, a saber-tooth cat named Diego and a ground sloth named Sid. Some time later, Ellie was expecting Manny's child and was part of a rescue to save Sid from a world inhabited by dinosaurs when the mother of three dinosaur eggs that Sid adopted came looking for her young. Ellie went into the Dinosaur World with her herd and returned with her herd, Sid, and Peaches, her baby daughter, who was born in the Dinosaur World. Years later, Peaches grew to be an adventurous young mammoth, which Manny was uneasy over, but Ellie took into stride. The continental drift, however, caused their herd to become separated when Manny, Sid, and Diego were all taken off to sea. Ellie then took it upon herself to lead the herds of animals that were bewildered by the continental changes, regrouping in time with the rest of her herd and arriving at a new home with her own herd and with all the other herds of animals that she led. Biography Easygoing and lively, Ellie lived life well, which is attributed to her adoptive upbringing as a possum rather than a mammoth. Ellie was close to and protective of those she loved and took up any challenges with strength and resolve, loving her family and friends all the way. Early Life As a calf, Ellie was separated from her own herd of other mammoths and was soon lost in a snowstorm. Ellie, frightened and alone, called out for her herd, but she could not find them. Taking refuge near a great willow tree shaped like a mammoth, Ellie found shelter from the bitter cold and wind, along with a mother possum, who smiled kindly at Ellie and took it upon herself to adopt her as a daughter, alongside her own children, two possum babies named Crash and Eddie. As a young mammoth, Ellie had no idea that she was different from the other children she played with: Ellie believed she truly was a possum. She had no clue as to why none of the possum boys found her attractive and, unaware of her vast size in comparison to possums, tried to take a piggyback ride from her grandmother, whose back was hurt horribly once Ellie sat on her. As other possums hung from their tails onto tree branches, so too did Ellie, though the branches often gave way to her weight. Meeting Manny Ellie was out one day in the forests, looking for her brothers in the trees, when the branch that she held onto broke, causing her to fall to the ground. References Category:Mammoths Category:Female Category:Featured